


Apologies and Warm Milk

by strwbrryfics



Series: Daddys Bratty Baby [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Cute, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fluff, Little Harry, M/M, cgl, ddlb, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryfics/pseuds/strwbrryfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis invites Niall over to watch the game but Harry gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies and Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I never know if something is good enough to post, let alone finish. Let me know what you think. Follow me on Twitter if you don’t already @/strwbrrypinkhes

“Love? Can you do daddy a big big favor?” Louis says crouching down next to his baby boy who was sat on the ground surrounded by blocks, crayons, and stuffies.

Harry looked up into Louis eyes and nodded rapidly with his thumb in his mouth.

“I knew you would say yes, my good little boy.” Louis said smiling and patting Harry on the head.

Harry giggled sweetly. He loved being daddys good boy and making him happy.

“I need you to clean up a little for me, Niall is coming over.” Louis said cautiously. He knew that Harry would be upset and his predication was confirmed when a pout was tugging on Harrys soft pink lips.

“Just for a little while baby. You don’t have to put your toys away, they just can’t be in the living room right now.” He continued rubbing up and down Harrys back.

Harry was still not very happy about the idea of having to move all of his toys into a different room. This was his play time.

“Would you like for Daddy to help you move them into the room?” Louis suggested.

He still wouldn’t budge.

“What if Daddy helped you and then we went into the kitchen and made you a special snack?”

Harrys eyes widened and his frown began to fade.

“Something pink and sweet and ice creamy?” Louis said smiling.

“Yes! Yes! Please Daddy!” Harry squealed bouncing excitedly.

After cleaning up the living room, Harry was ready to have his sweet treat. Louis led him to the kitchen and sat him around the kitchen table. Louis made his way over the fridge and pulled out the carton of strawberry ice cream. Harry was bouncing up and down in his chair. Harry wasn’t allowed to have sweets very so he was always very excited when he did.

“One scoop for being Daddys very good boy, two scoops for being Daddys sweet little boy, and a third scoop for good measure.” Louis said knowing that his boy was smiling from ear to ear.

“Can I please please please have vanilla sprinkles ?” Harry pleaded.

“Of course!” Louis responded reaching into to pantry getting the sprinkles and shaking them onto the ice cream. “Anything for my baby.”

As soon as Louis brought the bowl over to Harry, he began to dig in. Louis sat and watched him until there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” Louis yelled and I’m came Niall.

Louis got up to greet him with a hug and pat on the back.

“Hey Harry.” Niall called but of course Harry didn’t look up from his bowl.

“Harry.” Louis said getting his attention.

“Hi.” Harry responded with his spoon in his mouth. “Daddy, I’m finished.”

“You can go ahead and put the game on Nialler, I’ll just be a minute.” Louis told his blonde lad.

“How was it?” Louis asked taking up the plate and wiping the corner of Harrys mouth and his chin.

“It was deliciooouis.” He replied smiling sweetly and kicking his feet in front of him.

“I can tell,” Louis chuckles. “Licked this bowl clean like a good boy.”

“Mhm” Harry said said standing up and adjusting his sweater. He didn’t want Niall seeing his bum.

“You can go ahead to the bedroom baby, I’ll meet you in there.” Louis said over his shoulder washing the dishes.

Harry made his way to the bedroom, tiptoeing past Niall and all the way down the hall. He sat on the ground and began to look through his jumbo coloring book for a page to color. He settled on the the picture of the kitten and a mouse playing with a ball of yarn when Louis walked in.

“Is everything okay in here love?” Louis asked standing at the door looking down at his boy.

Harry nodded.

“Alright, if you need anything don’t be afraid to come get daddy okay?”

“Okay.” Harry said starting to color.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Daddy.”

After coloring three pictures, watching 2 episodes of Teletubbies, and drinking all of his apple juice Harry was bored. He was also getting kind of sleepy and he missed his Daddy. He put his head out the door and looked down the hall to see Louis sitting on the couch, he really wanted to go out there but he didn’t think he had a good enough reason. Louis noticed him looking down the and gestured for him to come out.

Harry ran down the hall and jumped into Louis’ lap giggling.

“Hey bubba, how’s Daddy’s boy?”

Harry shrugged. He didn’t like to talk much when he was little and people were over, even if it was someone like Niall that he had known for so many years.

“Aw someone’s being shy.” Louis teased tickling Harrys waist.

“Daddy…” Harry whined, hiding his face in Louis neck.

“Niall, give me a sec, I think someone needs a nap.” Louis said about to lift Harry out of his lap.

“No….” Harry objected.

“Then what is it bub? You have to tell me so I can make it all better.”

“I missed you.”

“Aw, baby.” Louis placed a kiss on Harrys shoulder. “You can sit out here with us if you’d like?”

Harry nodded.

Louis lifted Harry off of his lap and placed him on the coach next to him. Harry frowned.

“Sorry love but daddy won’t be able to see the t.v. properly.” Louis responded rubbing Harrys calf.

Minutes passes by and Harry was very upset. Daddy wasn’t giving him any attention. He was too busy watching the game and talking to Niall. He didn’t even notice when Harry would shift on the couch and the t.v. was too loud for him to hear when he whimpered.

Harry nudged Louis with his lavender painted toes. Louis only glanced at him and gave him a smile. Harry wanted contact. He wanted to be pet and held. It was making him very grumpy.

He got up and walked back to the bedroom. He didn’t even bother covering his bum.

After the match had ended and Niall had left Louis made his way to the kitchen and filled a bottle up with warm milk to bring to Harry.

He slowly opened the door just in case Harry was asleep, which he was. He set the milk down on the bedside table and brushed the hair from Harrys eyes making his eyes flutter open.

“Hello sleepyhead.” Louis whispered lovingly.

“Hi Daddy.” He responded dismally.

“I brought you some milk.” Louis said handing Harry the bottle.

“I don’t want it.” Harry responded crossing his arms.

“What’s been going on with you tonight?” Louis asked concerned, placing his hand on Harrys thigh.

“You ignored me.” Harry whispered.

“No I didn’t.” Louis disagreed.

“Well, I felt ignored.” Louis could tell Harry wasn’t very little anymore.

“H, just because my attention isn’t on you completely dosnt mean that I was ignoring you or that I love you any less.” He explained moving closer to Harry before continuing. “I love you more than my words could explain. My good little boy, my wonderful boyfriend. I’m sorry that it seemed that way but I promise that wasn’t my intentions at all love.”

Harrys face softened and he uncrossed his arms.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Louis repeated, placing his hand on Harrys cheek.

Harry leaned forward and planted a kiss on Louis’ lips, on his chin, and his nose before wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

“I know, I know. I love you too. I’m sorry.” Harry said into his ear.

“Its okay.” Louis said wrapping his arms Harry and pulling him into his lap.

“If anything like this happens again, tell me okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” Harry smiled into Louis neck. “Can I have some milk please?”

Louis heart felt warm. His baby boy was back.

“Do you want Daddy to feed it to you or do you want to be a big boy?”

“Feed me please.”

And just like that they were back into their regular routine. After Harry had had his milk, Louis dressed him in his Pjs and tucked him in with lots of cuddles, stuffies, and warm blankets. Harry went to sleep feeling loved and cared for. He knew that his daddy loved him but sometimes his jealousy gets the best of him, but at the end of the day, Daddy always knew how to make him feel good.


End file.
